


Finally at Peace

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [14]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The garden was one of the few places where they could go for some privacy, and they had found a secluded spot, enclosed by rose bushes and hedges; a space that was entirely their own.





	Finally at Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something where Edward gets a cuddle. <3

The garden was one of the few places where they could go for some privacy, and they had found a secluded spot, enclosed by rose bushes and hedges; a space that was entirely their own. Edward had asked if Thomas knew anywhere private and he had vowed to look into it. In the end, he had found this place on a cigarette break. He had brought Edward here on their next outing. Now they stood in each other’s arms, Edward resting his head on Thomas’ shoulder and Thomas closed his eyes. They were finally at peace, just him and Edward.


End file.
